stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown: Transcription
1 00:00:02,269 --> 00:00:05,005 Stupid Mario Brothers! 2 00:00:05,572 --> 00:00:07,508 Episode 13! 3 00:00:08,576 --> 00:00:13,080 ♫I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign♫ 4 00:00:13,280 --> 00:00:14,548 ♫Doo doo doo doo doo...♫ 5 00:00:21,655 --> 00:00:24,191 ♫I wanna be the very best♫ 6 00:00:24,591 --> 00:00:26,593 ♫Like no one ever was♫ 7 00:00:28,295 --> 00:00:31,064 ♫To catch them is my real test♫ 8 00:00:31,231 --> 00:00:34,101 ♫To train them is my cause♫ 9 00:00:35,235 --> 00:00:37,538 ♫I will travel across the land♫ 10 00:00:38,071 --> 00:00:40,140 ♫Searching far and wide♫ 11 00:00:41,642 --> 00:00:44,344 ♫Teach Pokémon to understand♫ 12 00:00:44,612 --> 00:00:46,647 Uh, um, um, sir. 13 00:00:46,813 --> 00:00:48,749 May I ask you what the hell you're doing? 14 00:00:49,249 --> 00:00:50,751 It's the Pokémon Theme Song. 15 00:00:50,851 --> 00:00:54,154 I always do it when I meet someone new on Thursdays. 16 00:00:54,955 --> 00:00:58,458 But I'm the UPS man. 17 00:00:58,792 --> 00:01:01,361 And I'm Ash Ketchum. What's your point? 18 00:01:02,763 --> 00:01:05,332 You know what? You know what? Never mind. Uh, here's your package. 19 00:01:06,133 --> 00:01:10,537 UPS second class, uh, by the user SuperBanjo off Amazon.com 20 00:01:11,672 --> 00:01:12,506 Oh, well, awesome. 21 00:01:13,473 --> 00:01:14,841 Hope it's my new Pikachu. 22 00:01:19,479 --> 00:01:22,583 Huh? What?! Oh, no! 23 00:01:22,916 --> 00:01:25,385 Curse you, SuperBanjo and your tricks! 24 00:01:25,652 --> 00:01:27,287 This is your fault, UPS! 25 00:01:27,688 --> 00:01:29,756 I am not happy with the product I have received! 26 00:01:29,856 --> 00:01:32,492 I'm callin' your manager! I'm callin' your boss! 27 00:01:32,660 --> 00:01:34,127 I'm... I'm callin' your mother! 28 00:01:34,261 --> 00:01:36,029 - No, you wouldn't! - I would! 29 00:01:36,330 --> 00:01:38,865 UPS is not responsible for any user made arrangement, 30 00:01:38,899 --> 00:01:42,402 ...especially some, from such a user as SuperBanjo off Amazon.com. 31 00:01:42,569 --> 00:01:43,604 We have nothing to do with it! 32 00:01:43,704 --> 00:01:47,040 I'm sorry sir, your package is as is. Goodbye. 33 00:01:50,010 --> 00:01:51,712 The son of a Bulbasaur! 34 00:01:54,247 --> 00:01:58,552 Hey Mario, have you played, Super Smash Bros. Brawl yet? 35 00:02:00,721 --> 00:02:02,756 Yes, and they did it all wrong. 36 00:02:02,856 --> 00:02:05,425 I'm much better looking than that in real life! 37 00:02:06,093 --> 00:02:08,829 But Mario, you look exactly the same! 38 00:02:13,567 --> 00:02:16,704 You know Luigi, I don't know why you praise that game so much. 39 00:02:16,803 --> 00:02:20,774 They made your nose look as big as a house! Stick it on your face. 40 00:02:21,375 --> 00:02:24,878 No nose jokes Mario. You know I'm sensitive about that. 41 00:02:26,079 --> 00:02:30,484 And besides, everybody on Nintendo Wi-Fi sucks Goombas! 42 00:02:30,817 --> 00:02:33,020 Nobody's been able to beat me yet! 43 00:02:33,854 --> 00:02:37,224 But Mario, what about that one time I beat you we were playing- 44 00:02:36,957 --> 00:02:37,824 That doesn't count! 45 00:02:37,991 --> 00:02:40,827 I wasn't ready. I, my hat was on backwards, and, 46 00:02:41,061 --> 00:02:42,829 ...you had too many Mushrooms for lunch! 47 00:02:44,097 --> 00:02:47,334 Well I think Super Smash Bros. Brawl is a great game! 48 00:02:47,467 --> 00:02:48,335 In fact, I give it, 49 00:02:48,568 --> 00:02:50,370 ...5 out of 5 Super Stars! 50 00:02:50,370 --> 00:02:53,407 And I wouldn't give it a free lunch at Taco Bell! 51 00:02:59,780 --> 00:03:02,315 Mario, is something bothering you? 52 00:03:03,450 --> 00:03:05,986 It looks like a Goomba crawled up your butt. 53 00:03:10,090 --> 00:03:12,426 Something is out of balance, Luigi. 54 00:03:13,493 --> 00:03:15,595 Did you remember to watch your diet? 55 00:03:16,596 --> 00:03:18,331 Not-a that balance, stupid! 56 00:03:18,465 --> 00:03:21,768 Something is out of balance in the Mushroom Kingdom. 57 00:03:22,703 --> 00:03:26,239 Ah, one more package to deliver today. 58 00:03:26,773 --> 00:03:28,575 This big SOB right here. 59 00:03:28,942 --> 00:03:32,679 Hmm... "To Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom." 60 00:03:33,714 --> 00:03:35,782 Well I don't know what the Mushroom Kingdom is, 61 00:03:36,349 --> 00:03:38,185 ...but I guess I'll deliver it. 62 00:03:55,368 --> 00:03:57,270 Yes master, I will obey. 63 00:03:58,138 --> 00:04:02,476 ♫I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign♫ 64 00:04:02,676 --> 00:04:06,646 ♫Delivering this package to the Mario Bros. Buh doo doo doo doo doo doo...♫ 65 00:04:14,488 --> 00:04:18,425 Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. UPS. 66 00:04:18,992 --> 00:04:22,395 Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. FedEX. 67 00:04:22,996 --> 00:04:24,464 It's been a long time. 68 00:04:24,898 --> 00:04:27,901 Indeed it has. What are you doing here? 69 00:04:28,068 --> 00:04:30,604 I cannot let you deliver that box! 70 00:04:30,771 --> 00:04:32,305 What? Are you joking? 71 00:04:32,405 --> 00:04:35,876 This is UPS first class! I have to deliver this package now! 72 00:04:36,610 --> 00:04:40,914 I think not my old friend. You will hand me that box, now. 73 00:04:41,915 --> 00:04:43,850 And why should I give it to you? 74 00:04:45,085 --> 00:04:49,356 Because I want to humiliate you. FedEx is always in the shadow of UPS. 75 00:04:49,556 --> 00:04:52,859 If you can't deliver something, then you lose credibility. 76 00:04:53,059 --> 00:04:55,428 If you lose credibility, you lose customers, 77 00:04:55,529 --> 00:04:59,099 ...and when you lose customers, I gain customers, 78 00:04:59,266 --> 00:05:02,169 ...and the world of package delivery, will be mine! 79 00:05:02,369 --> 00:05:04,905 Oh, and someone is paying me a lot of money. 80 00:05:05,105 --> 00:05:06,807 You've gone crazy, FedEx! 81 00:05:08,542 --> 00:05:11,746 When you're rich, you're not crazy, you're eccentric. 82 00:05:12,112 --> 00:05:15,282 You'll have to pry this package from my cold dead hands! 83 00:05:15,348 --> 00:05:16,616 Not a problem! 84 00:05:29,329 --> 00:05:29,930 Don't don't don't! 85 00:05:32,866 --> 00:05:33,233 My box! 86 00:04:58,965 --> 00:05:00,934 Do you think you might have overreacted a bit? 87 00:05:45,545 --> 00:05:48,915 All of this running is futile UPS, let's finish this now! 88 00:05:49,382 --> 00:05:50,083 Okay. 89 00:06:23,049 --> 00:06:24,584 - Ow! - Ow! 90 00:06:25,118 --> 00:06:26,586 - Ow! - Ow! 91 00:06:27,254 --> 00:06:28,655 - Ow! - Ow! 92 00:06:29,189 --> 00:06:30,624 - Ow! - Ow! 93 00:06:31,157 --> 00:06:32,559 - Ow! - Ow! 94 00:06:33,126 --> 00:06:34,594 - Ow! - Ow! 95 00:06:35,095 --> 00:06:36,596 - Ow! - Ow! 96 00:06:39,332 --> 00:06:41,434 - C'mon FedEx! - C'mon UPS! 97 00:06:43,169 --> 00:06:45,338 C'mon FedEx, c'mon what are you doin'! 98 00:06:50,343 --> 00:06:52,479 You are beaten, FedEx. 99 00:06:53,046 --> 00:06:55,515 You haven't seen the last of me, UPS! 100 00:06:56,549 --> 00:06:58,084 Oh I think I have. 101 00:06:58,685 --> 00:07:01,454 The next time you want to mess with UPS, 102 00:07:01,621 --> 00:07:04,056 Remember to ask yourself one question: 103 00:07:04,724 --> 00:07:06,726 "What can brown do for you?" 104 00:07:12,799 --> 00:07:17,270 ♫I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign♫ 105 00:07:17,437 --> 00:07:18,905 ♫Doo doo doo doo doo...♫ 106 00:07:19,606 --> 00:07:20,140 Hello? 107 00:07:42,195 --> 00:07:44,764 I win again Luigi, you suck! 108 00:07:44,798 --> 00:07:46,533 Mario, you beat me at everything! 109 00:07:46,700 --> 00:07:50,236 You win at Brawl, you win at Rock-paper-scissors, you win at life! 110 00:07:50,270 --> 00:07:53,940 I know, that's because I'm-a Mario. I'm number one! 111 00:07:57,043 --> 00:07:59,112 Luigi! Look, it's the UPS man! 112 00:07:59,379 --> 00:08:01,715 Don't worry Mario, I'll get-a the package. 113 00:08:15,862 --> 00:08:19,933 Now I can finally go home and play my copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. 114 00:08:20,533 --> 00:08:23,236 Okay, but don't forget to play as Mario! 115 00:08:23,770 --> 00:08:26,873 And by Mario, he means don't forget to play as Luigi. 116 00:08:29,743 --> 00:08:30,977 I always play as Snake. 117 00:08:31,411 --> 00:08:31,945 See ya. 118 00:08:34,981 --> 00:08:36,082 Snake? 119 00:08:36,783 --> 00:08:37,684 He's solid. 120 00:08:41,421 --> 00:08:45,859 Look Mario, it says "To Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom." 121 00:08:46,493 --> 00:08:50,030 Hmm... But we shouldn't open it Luigi. What if it's a trap? 122 00:08:50,397 --> 00:08:53,933 I could be a trap, but then again, it could be something really important! 123 00:08:54,768 --> 00:08:58,037 Should Mario and Luigi open the box? 124 00:08:58,038 --> 00:09:01,050 Oh no, I thought I got rid of you, Narrator. 125 00:09:01,274 --> 00:09:03,209 Nope, I'm here to stay! 126 00:09:03,610 --> 00:09:07,080 Stupid son of a Goomba, get out of my head! 127 00:09:06,679 --> 00:09:09,416 Mario, we need to find out what's inside the package! 128 00:09:09,682 --> 00:09:11,951 What IS in the package? 129 00:09:12,185 --> 00:09:17,590 Is it, a giant gumball? A put it together yourself exercise bike, or... 130 00:09:17,791 --> 00:09:20,727 Leave now, and never come back! 131 00:09:21,127 --> 00:09:23,997 Find out next time on the next exciting episode of Stupid Mario Brothers. 132 00:09:25,398 --> 00:09:29,035 Subtitles made possible by Space Hunter M 133 00:09:29,069 --> 00:09:31,371 But, I'm the UPS man. 134 00:09:31,938 --> 00:09:34,074 Yes, I just met you. 135 00:09:36,976 --> 00:09:39,145 Hi my name's Dane. I love chicken. 136 00:09:45,051 --> 00:09:47,987 voice 137 00:09:50,590 --> 00:09:52,892 That's what you are. Dom. Category:Transcriptions